Don't Strike, Spare My Life
Object Invasion Reloaded - Episode 2 "Don't Strike, Spare My Life!" is the second episode of Object Invasion Reloaded. This episode released on September 10, 2016 and was Produced by FusionAnimations Productions and for the first time produced by Nova Awesome Zero Pictures. Plot Before the Elimination The episode starts with Button and Glasses talking. Button has now gotten out of jail and so has Breath Mint. Breath Mint is shown annoying the heck out of Lamp. Glasses asks why he did that. Since Lamp is a cool guy. Button makes a horrible pun and Glasses walks away. Then it shows Lego and Phone talking about winning last episode. Lego then takes Phone to his house which turns out to be a cardboard box. Starbucks asks Slingshot if he can launch him to the sea. Slingshot says yes and proceeds to launch him for. Starbucks doesn't get far tho as he hits the ground with such force that he dies. And all his coffee spills out. Then we see Dollar and WAW. Dollar is angry because they lost the last challenge. WAW blames OJ while OJ was walking by them. OJ asks why everyone is blaming him for losing the challenge and WAW goes crazy and starts yelling at him. Then Skittle comes along and asks him to apoligize. OJ asks where Skittle came from. WAW says this conversation is so stupid and sarcastically asks someone to kill him. However, he is shot by Grapefruit who says, "What? He asked us to kill him." Cakey asks if everyone on the show is stupid and we here Newspaper in the background say, "Yes!". Then IPad announces that it's time for the elimination. Dollar says it's been barely 12 minutes since the last competition. IPad corrects him saying it's been over a month. Dollar asks how IPad knows that and Slingshot says that there is no time in OIR. IPad then says, "Wait, if there's no such thing as time then how do we know about time..." Then there is silence with Notebook Paper saying that he likes pie. Elimination Now it is time for the elimination. They received 157 votes, with 66 likes and 92 dislikes. Dollar is revealed to win the prize with 27 likes and gets a picture of IPad. Dollar asks how it'll help him at all. IPad says that he just found it in his closet that same morning. Now it's time to show the dislikes. Everyone is revealed to have a low amount of votes and now it's the final two, OJ and Ethan. The person eliminated is OJ with 46 dislikes. He gets sent to an island called "Limbo Island" Challenge IPad now announces that the challenge is a bowling challenge. The rules are is that everybody gets a turn and you have to knock down 10 pins for your team. the team with the most pins wins. Also you only get 1 turn so 3, 2, 1 Go! First up is Cakey, then Newspaper jumps in and gets no pins and then Lego, Dollar, etc. All the way until Grapefruit is the last one. Grapefruit kicks the bowling ball and wins for the MLG Gangsters. Making the Dank Memes up for elimination. After the Credits After the credits we see IPad explaining to Newspaper why he is ruining the show. Newspaper then says he should get going and yells goodBYE at the top of his lungs. Ending the episode. Trivia * This episode took over 2 months to complete. * Newspaper is voiced by Rickkidtoons and the Kool Aid Man is voiced by Geno1906 * Production on this episode started July 3rd, 2016 and ended September 9th, 2016. * The episode was supposed to be only 10 minutes but the total episode was 14 minutes. * BFDIA_Master, the voice of WAW, was recasted to Jacob Fairclough. * Legoboynj did not voice Fart in Episode 2. Errors/Goofs Multiple Errors are noticeable in the episode. * Legodt61, a animator for the episode, was left credited in the final episode. This was a error by Lachlan Monaghan (Rickkidtoons) while editing the credits scene. He apoligised to Legodt61 shortly after. * Reception The episode received Mixed to Positive feedback from the viewers. Credits Credits: By BFDIA_Master By BFDIA_Master Productions Nova Awesome Zero Pictures By BFDIA_Master Rickkidtoons Pixelcap2005 Geno1906 JlinXreme8 By BFDIA_Master Legoboynj Animations Geno1906 Migster Rival Race Legodt61 ObjectDimensionOfficial Spherical KantNot ' ' Talents JLinXtreme8 - Cup & Skittle Pixelcap2005 - Dollar & Lego Lolpwnzies - Grapefruit TheAwesomePiplup - Starbucks Powersaver - Water Pinkmermaid123 - Cakey ScotchU14 - Mirror Jacob Fairclough - WAW Toon King - Glasses Legoboynj Animations - Notebook Paper Anthonimations - Elastic Band BFDIA_Master - Everyone Else Rickkidtoons as Newspaper Geno1906 As Kool aid Man Editor BFDIA_Master''' ' Design BFDIA_Master Rickkidtoons Geno1906 Assets BFDIA_Master Jacknjellify JLinXtreme8 Xanyleaves Rickkidtoons ObjectDimension Official Spherical Jacob Fariclough By Tobu Kevin Macleod' ''' Soundtracks Rickkidtoons Used Google Docs Audacity Pixelmator Adobe Flash Windows Movie Maker Final Cut Pro X Sony Vegas Pro 12 Thank You All For Watching!